There have been proposed various electric motor control devices performing a control to have an electric motor driven by power output from an inverter so as to obtain electric motor power. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric motor control device that controls induction motors. Torques output from each of the induction motors are transmitted through gears, belts, and the like, and are mechanically combined, and thus greater output is obtained.